Rise and Fall of Bianca Kane
by RagnarWolf
Summary: Sometimes you can only take so much before you snap.   A little AU..mostly this was rambling around in my head.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise and Fall of Bianca Kane

I own nothing of All My Children otherwise there would be more Minx on. These is an AU story from my twisted mind.

Chapter 1.

Bianca Montgomery sat in the court room to support her girlfriend in her custody hearing, with her mind wondering to how good life was becoming. Through all the hardships she had endured and weathered, she had remained the kind and positive person everyone loved and admired. And know she was starting a relationship with someone who treated her like she wasn't special or Erica Kane's daughter, but treated her like a normal person and where she could be herself. So she sat here in the court room listening to both sides of lawyers, and knew that even though her girlfriend was upset that it had gone this far but that she needed to make sure that AJ was in a home that was safe from JR's excessive drinking. She started to formulate plans for taking Marissa and AJ out tonight with her girls to have a fun night of carefree enjoyment, when she caught her name being mentioned by JR. Letting her plans go to the wayside she listened on in to JR as he interrupted his lawyer, Liza.

"Judge, I feel that my son is being exposed to a lifestyle that is wrong and unhealthy for him. My ex-wife has become a lesbian and is turning my son against me." JR said, while his lawyer was trying to get him to shut up. "Plus she and her...girlfriend (putting air quotes as he said girlfriend) are now sex tapes that my son could see". Bianca could feel the flush of embarrassment rush to her face at this and felt the entire room had suddenly turned looking to look at her.

"I object! " Marissa yelled, as her own faced reddened in embarrassment and anger. "He is lying your honor, we would never do that." Marissa's own lawyer was trying to calm her down at this development into this already complicated case. As the people in the courtroom started whispering louder among themselves.

"Silence in this courtroom or I will throw everyone out," the judge shouted out banging his gavel to get the attention of everyone.

"I have proof your honor, " JR stated as he proceeded to produce a dvd disc from an envelope in his briefcase. Liza was desperately trying to grab the disc before her client could do something that would not only have him lose custody but send him to jail as well. But the baliff had already gotten to JR and gotten the disc before she could stop him.

"Your honor, please let me confer with my client before you introduce this disc to the court," Liza pleaded with the judge trying to save this case before it went down the toilet.

"I object, your honor. I had no prior knowledge of this evidence so have had no time to validate the authenticity of it." Marissa's lawyer tried to stop this from going any further.

"I feel that this may be warranted to see what exactly is on this disc. Baliff could you put the disc in the player that is here, " the judge ordered after all Chandler Enterprises had contributed to his campaign a few years ago when he had ran for a Senate sit.

JR sat back down and was ignoring both his lawyer and Tad and Dixie who had been sitting behind him in support of him. Tad knew this was not going to end well for anyone and was trying to have JR see reason, but all their pleas fell on deaf ears.

Across the room, Bianca was trying to desperately shrink herself into nothing shielding herself from everyone inside the courtroom. Even avoiding Marissa's eye contact as she turned to both comfort and be comforted herself, which broke Marissa's heart knowing that her girlfriend who had been through so much was once again being hurt.

In the back of the courtroom sat Krystal who had come to show support for Marissa, but had arrived late and was sitting in the backroom. As she witnessed this disaster, she spyed that Marissa was on the verge of tears and when she looked back at Bianca she knew that Bianca was in real bad shape. Knowing that Bianca could probally use some family, Krystal quickly texted Kendall. Just as the screen lit up, showing Bianca and Marissa kissing as they slowly made their way up the bed. Soon the screen switched as the onscreen lovers shed clothing and the entire courtroom could hear the sounds of the two lovers. Bianca was beyond embarrassed now, she felt something she had only felt twice before in her life. Right after Michael Cambias had raped her and the day that Ricky Torres had almost raped her, she felt dirty and violated now as if the whole courtroom was watching her and could all see her naked and she shrank into herself a little more.

Marissa sat and watched in horror as her love for Bianca, was turned against her and what should have been a dream come true quickly turned into a nightmare that would not stop. Marissa was comfortable with who she was and even though people could see her in all her glory, she knew that her girlfriend was the exact opposite. Sure most knew Bianca has a strong person who could survive the worst, but Marissa knew that Bianca quite often felt insecure with her body and was a private person.

Finally Liza, decided that enough was enough and got up and turned the player off as she glared at JR. The judge looked at her and demanded to know what she was doing since she had introduced the evidence in the first place and that this was his courtroom.

"I think we have seen enough of what is on this disc, your honor and for the record I was against this being introduced." Liza started while turning to Marissa and silently saying she was sorry. "But now that you have seen it, we ask that my client's son be returned to him with full custody.

Marissa looked at her lawyer who was at a lost after seeing his client making love to another woman. He was young and still that girl on girl action was hot and something only done in a porno. Realizing her lawyer was at this point useless, Marissa stood and thru the tears spoke.

"Your honor, I ask for a recess to be given the chance to respond, " she pleaded with the judge, trying to buy her some time to figure all this out. The loud banging of the back door startled everyone in the courtroom as they all looked back to see a very mad and upset Kendall storm in.

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this barging into this courtroom like that, I will hold you in Contempt of Court if you don't calm down." he barked at Kendall, even though she half ingnored him as she walked straight to her sister who was a complete mess. "On that note though, I will give the defense a recess to discuss this evidence. Court stands in recess for one hour for lunch." as he slammed his gavel down dismissing the courtroom.

When Kendall got to her sister she heard Bianca whispering to herself and rocking back forth arms tightly around herself. "Not again...I feel dirty...need shower...not again.." Bianca kept repeating herself over and over barely above a whisper. Kendall knew this was bad her baby sister was one of the strongest people she had ever met, but she finally seemed to be broken. Marissa was by her side as soon as the gavel hit the desk, trying to console her girlfriend. And just as she went to reach for Bianca's hand, her girlfriend flinched from the touch and got up so fast Marissa and Kendall were startled. "Not again...never again" Bianca yelled as she ran off slamming through people like someone was after her, which in her mind the ghosts of Michael Cambias and Ricky Torres chased her. Kendall and Marissa both gave chase, but fear gave Bianca the adrenaline to outrun both of them. Neither knew that the Bianca the knew was long gone buried so deep within herself she was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

As word spread across town and since the grapevines of gossip in Pine Valley were everywhere, the scene in the courtroom was getting around quickly. Opal was having lunch with her bestest friend in the whole world Erica Kane and Jackson Montegomery at the Yacht Club when she received a phone call. Since excused herself to the ladies room to freshen up, Jackson indicated that she should take the call since she was planning on ignoring it. Opal listened in horror as the details of what transpired in the courtroom and trying to figure out how she was going to tell her friend about this. Jackson immediately noticed the change in Opal and as soon as she turned the phone off asked if everything was alright. Opal was just about to tell him when Erica showed backed up and noticed something was wrong.

"Opal dear, are you alright you look a little pale?" Erica may be self absorbed at times, but she did care and love her friends also. And really Opal was more like a sister to her than friend, although she would probally never say that outloud.

"No, no its not. I don't know how to say this honey, but Bianca is in trouble.." was all Opal got out before Erica instantly went on high alert.

"In trouble, my Bianca, what kinda trouble is she hurt? Where is she? What is wrong?" asking so fast that Opal could not get a word in edge wise, as she Erica stood to leave as soon as she found where her baby was. "Tell me Opal, there is no time to wait tell me what is wrong with Bianca."

"Erica, calm down and let Opal talk, I am sure everything is alright." Jackson said trying to calm down his fiancee.

Opal started to fill them in on what had transpired in the courtroom, about the disc that showed Marissa and Bianca making love at the Yacht Club and then Bianca running out of the courtroom like a bat out of hell.

To say that Erica was furious would be the understatement of the century. She may not have been the most supportive of mothers when her baby came out as a lesbian, and even now she still has trouble with sometime. But Erica Kane was a lioness when it came to someone hurting her baby. She quickly stood up and started to head out with Jackson and Opal in tow, when something Opal said clicked in her mind. Erica turned back into the Yacht Club and went to see the manager. The manager was a timid man who ran the Yacht Club and Inn, to the best of his abilities. And when the Great Erica Kane shows up demanding to see you, then you pretty much stop what you are doing and see her. And when he laid his eyes on Erica he knew that he was in trouble and probally the whole Yacht Club.

"Are you the manager," Erica asked as the man appeared, and as nodded she started in before he could say anything. "I would like to know if it is Inn's policy to put cameras in its guest's rooms to spy on them?

"What? No..no of course not, Ms Kane. We would never do something like that." the manager stammered out not knowing what was going on.

"Well someone put a camera in one of the rooms that caught my daughter on it and I demand to know who it was." Erica was in full lioness mode now, and both Opal and Jackson knew it was better to stay out of the way and only step in if necessary.

"Well I am not sure how I can help you there, Ms Kane. It is against the policy of the Inn and the law to do something like that." the manager tried to explain, knowing this would not really help his cause.

"Well then I want to see every employee you have right this instant." Erica demanded knowing she could find out who it was.

"I don't think that I can do that either, it.." he started before Erica interrupted.

"If I don't have every employee you have in front of me in five minutes I will start to yell that you violated my daughter's room with cameras in it. And I will do it very loudly and will inform the Pine Valley Herald and police department about how cameras are being used to spy." Erica started when she heard over the intercom.

"All employees to the conference room please. All employees to the conference room." the manager quickly announced, it was one thing to refuse an upset customer it was another to get that kind of bad publicity. "Of course there a few employees that are not going to be able to come at the moment." As he eyed the girl at the front desk and the bartender in the club itself.

"That is fine I will talk to them later, if I have to now lets go," Erica turned to head into the conference room.

Elsewhere Bianca Montegomery finally ran out of steam and stopped, looking around she was back at the dockhouse where she often came to contemplate her life. She felt humilated and dirty like a victim all over again. And as she looked over the dock's edge she saw herself reflected back at her in the water, and she saw a woman that once again been taken advantage of by someone who had manipulated the situation turning it into something foul and dirty. And as she looked at her reflection she saw another victim like all those women who come into the Miranda Center. And she realized that her kindness and always looking for the positive in people always ended with her getting hurt and lost. Her love for Marissa had been used against Marissa as a weapon, and now she would probally lose her son because of her. All her life she tried to be nice and kind and loving to everyone she met, but everytime it came back to bite her in the ass it seemed. Maybe everyone would be better off if was wasn't around anymore. Holding her arms out she let herself fall forward, her reflection the only thing catching her as the water swallowed her. And Bianca Montegomery was gone from the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The courthouse was a scene of chaos and confusion, both Marissa and Kendall felt helpless. Marissa was furious at JR, how could he do that to her and Bianca. And to see him standing near Liza and Dixie mad her sick to her stomach as JR would throw her smirk her way every so often.

"Marissa, I am sorry about that, " Tad tried to apologize for his stepson's action. "If I would have known I would have stopped him. I know that there has to be an explaination, listen I will try and find something out."

"You ok?" Kendall asked while trying to get ahold of her mom or Jackson, with no luck. Spying Greenlee and Ryan coming their way. And noticing that the redhead was off in her own world of turmoil. "Marissa, are you alright? I am sure everything will work out." And given her a hug in support for her sister's girlfriend.

Marissa was half listening to Kendall and Tad, and half planning on how to kill JR in her head. Turning to face Kendall, "Do you think Bianca will forgive me?" as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why would she need to forgive you, you didn't put the camera in your room...did you?" Kendall stated, knowing that the redhead didn't. "Listen Bianca knows it was not you, hell she is so in love with you it is beyond crazy."

"Would you do me a favor? Would you go look for her and tell her I am sorry for dragging her into this custody thing." Marissa asked as she took a sit looking defeated and hurt, today was not a good day. By the looks of it, she was probally going to lose her son and her girlfriend all because of JR.

"I was just about to start looking, don't worry Marissa if anything Bianca is a survivor and stronger than anyone thinks she is." Kendall answered not really needing Marissa to ask her to go look for her baby sister. "You keep it together and for the record, that being nice to JR in this custody battle that you tried...well I think it is time to throw the gloves off and go for the juglar but that is just me."

As she turned to leave, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and twirled around and smothered in the huge hug that the redheaded lawyer gave her, hearing her whisper thank you. As she Marissa let go of her just in time for Krystal to come over and give her the support she needed now. Kendall left with a concerned Ryan and Greenlee in tow who were asking what was going on and getting angry at the answers.

Over at the Dockhouse, a woman emerged from the water determined not to be a victim anymore in life. The once vibrant light that could be found in the her gentle eyes had been replaced with a coldness that held little comfort for anyone that knew what those eyes had once held. This woman was different than the one that had gone into the water, this one was determined to make those that hurt her pay for their actions. And she knew exactly where to start, as she picked up her bag she had left and grabbed her phone seeing dozens of missed calls. She ignored them and called someone she had not spoken to in awhile but could help her get what she needed. Looking down dry clothes were the first thing she needed, then a very special weapon.

She made her way to her house to change and to pick up a very particular weapon that she had found at Miranda Center, probally left by one of the many victims that the Center helped. She was determined, she was cold both literally and figuratively. She would not be a victim anymore to people and if drastic action was needed then that is what she was going to do. Her girls were with the nanny still, so she did not have to worry about them wondering why mom was wet. Getting changed she steeled herself for what she was about to do, as she opened up a drawer in her closet and pulled out the black shiny gun and then went to her liquor cabinet. As she was locking up her door, her phone rang and looking at she recognized the number as her father's old lawyer. She had not talked to him in a few months not since he had come to Pine Valley to discuss something with her in private that concerned her late father. She had kept that information to her self, not wanting to spoil the gift that her father had apparently set up to be given to his children on thier 30th birthdays which for her was a few months ago. Hopefully he had been able to help her with her plan she had discussed a half hour ago, answering right away and listening to him as he had explained what he had been able to do and that everything was set and ready all she needed to do was sign the papers which he could fax to her right then if she so wanted. Bianca asked him to fax them immediately to her home fax and that she would sign and send them back, however her lawyer said she would need a witness on her end before they were final. She heard the fax machine picking up, as a knock at startled her. She opened the door to see Caleb, with her mail that had gotten mixed up with his. Bianca grinned and grabbed Caleb and dragged him inside her door to ask a huge favor of him. She handed the documents to Caleb and asked if he would sign as a witness, Caleb looked at the legal documents and a smile appeared on his face as he gladly signed the papers.


	4. Chapter 4

The courtroom was filling up rapidly it seemed to Marissa that there seemed to be more people in the room than there was this morning. Probally hoping to see that dvd again, and gossip about them. She looked around hoping that Bianca would come back, but she feared that she just may have cut her losses and decided to keep running and she would not really blame her either.

"Order in the courtroom, all rise for the Honorable Judge Hicks, " the baliff announced to the court as the judge entered. "The court is now in session."

"Is the defense ready with thier case?" the judge asked Marissa's lawyer who looked lost and completely out of his element now...so much for him winning his first custody case. "Your honor, I feel that we were not given enough time to validate this dvd and that it should be dismissed and thrown out.

"I disagree, I think the dvd stands on its own as evidence that your client is in the business of behavior that a child should not see." the judge stated. "So if the defense has nothing , I think this matter is settled. I find that with this kind of behavior from your client where a child could witness this, that he ..." he was interrupted as Erica Kane came barging into the courtroom much like her oldest daughter did an hour ago. And behind her was Jackson Montgomery and a young man perhaps in his mid-twenties who looked like he would rather be anyplace else than here. "Excuse me what are you doing barging into my courtroom."

As the entire courtroom turned to see the interruption, the reactions from people were varied to say the least. Marissa wore a confused and worried look on her face, since this was the mother of her girlfriend and no matter how this played out she was sure she was in trouble somehow. Tad and Dixie both saw Erica's coming as one would see a doom arriving on someone that didn't even know they were doomed, and both had a feeling they knew who that doomed individual was. Liza knew without a doubt that this case was about to be over, and that no matter what happened she was on the record against the actions taken by her client. JR looked at Erica Kane and for the first time, suddenly felt he may have gone to far because what he saw on her face made him afraid. However of everyone that was in that courtroom it was Marissa's lawyer that was the first to speak since he really didn't know Ms. Kane, as she walked by him ignoring him completely. "Ms Kane you are not helping this case, your daughter has already caused enough problems with this tape." The courtroom went so quiet as Erica Kane whipped around so fast with a glare in her eye that if it was not for Jackson right behind her, she might just as well proven that looks could kill.

"Order in this court right now or I will charge you with contempt of court and let you spend a few days in jail." the judged barked at this lastest interruption.

"Your honor, please forgive my finacee but I think you should hear something before you rule on this case." Turning to motion the young man that had arrived with him forward. "I know this very irregular, your Honor."

"I object, we don't know who this person is," Liza argued turning to face JR hoping that she was right and seeing the brief recognition in JR's eyes when he saw the young man. Yeah this case was going into the toilet, and she started to already plan a temporary insanity plea for her client.

"Well this is irregular, but I guess it is only fair that we hear this young man out." as the baliff swore him the young man into the court record.

"If you don't mind Marissa I would like to sit in on this to help you." Jackson turned and asked Marissa, who was grateful and hoping that somehow this was just a bad dream and she would wake up in Bianca's arms. She nodded and turned to her lawyer and told him that Jackson would be taking over.

"Please state for the record your name." Jackson asked the young man who was very nervous as he looked between Erica and JR and weighing his options of who it was better not to piss off.

"Its Charlie..I mean Charles Stiger."

"Where do you work at?"

"I work at the Yacht Club and Inn. I am a janitor there while I save money for school."

"And do you know anything about about a dvd that showed my client, who is a resident temporarily at the Inn?"

"Yeah, I placed a camera in her room hoping to catch something with her on that Mr. Chandler could use to get his son back."

"I object, this is heresay your honor, it is his word against my client and who knows what the defense planted in his head to discredit my client." Liza argued hoping to somehow pull case into a win.

"What are you calling me a liar or something, " Charles shouted back towards Liza. "Because I have proof if you want it showing that Mr. Chandler there payed me five thousand dollars to put a camera in that redhead's room at the Yacht club, pointing to Marissa. Who was now glaring at JR with both anger and disgust. As Charles pulled out another camera that opened up a small displayed and hit played which showed JR giving Charles money and telling him to put a camera in the room that would start recording when someone was in the room.

"Your honor, in light of this evidence that it was JR Chandler that put the camera in Ms Tasker's room and not my client this proves that she is responsible for the full custody of AJ Chandler. And further more this is a flagrant invasion of privacy and conspiracy to deface the character of Ms. Tasker as well as Ms. Montgomery." Jackson finished up his argument, "And should the need arise, I will personally take this up District Attorney and the Attorney General of this state if need be."

"I am calling a short recess, to let everyone calm down. Court is recessed for fifteen minutes." As the judged stepped into his chambers to figure out what exactly he was going to do now that laws had been broken.

JR was trying to get Liza to do something as his well thought of planned had backfired, just like she said would if he tried this stunt. And now he was blaming her for not taking care of this when he told her. Marissa sat there stunned as she listened to this turn of events and a little hope came back into her, Bianca's family had come to her rescue when they could just as easily held her responsible.

"Thank you for helping me Jackson, did Bianca call you?" Marissa asked the the older lawyer and Bianca's uncle. "Have you seen here since this all started?"

"No we were at the Yacht Club for lunch when we heard. And Erica got a confession out of the Mr. Stiger there, and we came straight here. I am sure Bianca will be alright. And as for helping you well we figured you were involved with Bianca and if nothing else we protect our own." Smiling at Marissa as a blushed came over here that nearly matched her hair.

"Yeah sorry about that, we have been trying to tell you guys but something comes up everytime we start to tell you all." Marissa started to explain and stopped when Jackson put his hand up to stop her. "No need to apologize, I knew it was going to eventually happen between you two. And I had a pretty good idea it had happened when it seems everytime we recently found you, you two were together."

"Still we wanted to tell Erica and you, before anyone else did." And then Marissa realized something she still had to face Erica.

"Don't worry about Erica, she may not understand Bianca all the time, but she is happy when Bianca is happy." Jackson answered her even though she had not asked anything. And before Marissa could turn to talk to Erica the judge came back in.

"All rise, I have made a decision in this case of Chandler vs Tasker in the matter of custody of AJ Chandler. In light of everything that has transpired, I am awarding full custody to Ms Tasker. I am sure the District Attorney will be talking to you Mr. Chandler, I would advise to straighten yourself out. Case closed and court is adjoirned." And the judge walked back into his chambers to try and get as far away from this case as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

The scene outside the courthouse was pure chaos as JR continued to argue with Liza, Tad, Dixie, and even Marissa. So far he had been able to avoid Erica and Jackson. Reporters and courtroom spectators were outside watching the drama unfold as only a resident of Pine Valley could. Unknowing to all, a car pulled up to the parking area and a brunette got out of the vehicle. The look on her face said everything, and anyone that knew that face previously would be hard pressed to recognize the cold and empty look in the eyes. Checking the waistband of her belt that held the gun under her jacket, the brunette made her way to the chaos that was unfolding nearby. Walking with a purpose in mind not caring about anything around her, Bianca ran into Jesse Hubbard. After a short discussion, that left Jesse a little confused he radioed ahead to give a heads up to the police officers that were trying to keep order. Turning back to Bianca, Jesse noticed that the brunette had already walked away with a look in her eyes that he had never seen her, but in other people who had reached that breaking point. And just as he started to walk with the brunette, a very pale looking Charles Stiger walked up to him and started to plea with him over a video that he produced from his pocket.

Bianca ignored all the people that were trying to get her attention, most that looked on to her barely recognized the look in the eyes. Those that did recognize that look ironically were the people that Bianca and the Miranda Centre had helped on a daily business and something in them became a little more sad. The first to see the brunette and could be called family was Ryan and Greenlee, both made a move to comfort her but then they saw the look and stopped short not really knowing what to say. They did however get Kendall's attention who had been standing by her mother and Jackson and turning to see the look on her baby sister's face told her everything she needed to know and her heart broke. Whispering to her mother who had turned around to witness listen saw the cold emptiness of her youngest daughter eyes and she stepped forward to comfort her and was shocked and surprised when Bianca stepped clearly away from her and continued on ignoring everyone around her. Erica turned to Jackson to do something , but even Jackson seemed at a lost for her neice and was stopped by a pursuing Jesse to ask Erica and Jackson something.

As Bianca approached the eye of the storm she clearly heard JR voice and set her shoulders and strode clearly ahead. Tad saw Bianca coming forward and knew that whatever happened in that courtroom it was not over and he felt helpless to stop anything that was about to transpire.

"This is your fault," JR bellowed towards Liza who had been standing by him. "This was a simple case but your incompetence cost me my son. And to think that tried to help you with Colby." His face was livid with the results of losing his son to his ex-wife and turned towards her. "And you...you took everything from me".

"Blame yourself for that, JR. I wanted to be fair, but you just could not let it be", Marissa started to say and then a sudden feeling in her gut that felt like butterflies and warm hot chocolate made her turn around. Be able to know exactly when Bianca was around was something that she could explain or even try to, but the look on her girlfriend's face broke her heart. As she rushed to her, and threw her arms around her but Bianca merely put one arm around the redhead and gave her a brief smile before turning on JR.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, JR. Still blaming everyone else for your problems and never blaming yourself for what you brought on yourself." Bianca said with a coldness in her voice that made everyone around her whispered worried concern.

"My fault? You think this is my fault? You are the one that took my wife from me, your the one that took my son from me". JR spewed is blame not even seeing the look on her face or that of everyone around him.

"That is your problem, JR. You think everything is a prize to obtain, what you fail to grasp is that Marissa is not mine to take. Marissa is her own self to make her own choices, the fact that she chose me was her choice", Bianca continued on briefly giving a concerned Marissa a small smile.

"Oh if you think this is over you whore you are mistaken". The crowd around the fight let a collective gasp at the venom his words, no one really knowing what to do. "You think I will just let you take what is mine? You are nothing, except a two bit tramp that can't hold a girlfriend or a wife and try to make everyone believe you are a saint." His face going livid as he continued on.

"You know what JR? I am tired of everyone thinking that I am just going to rollover and take everyones abuse. Everyone seems to think that since I am a Montgomery that you can just kick me while I am down. I have heard all the whispers about how I am like my father, who was cheated on and dumped. How I am the poor little Montegomery that was raped by Micheal Cambias, how I have been cheated on by everyone that I have been with. You don't think I don't hear all the whispers and rumors about me JR, how I nothing like my mother or sister. Well guess what, JR you are dead wrong." As she pulled the gun from under her jacket and pointed it straight at him. The crowd going deathly silent not sure what to do, at this turn of events.

"Bianca, please don't do this. He is not worth it." Marissa pleaded trying to get through to her girlfriend. "You are everything to me and I don't know what I would do without you. Please don't let him take you from me, now".

JR looked down the barrel of the gun, and thought that maybe he had gone too far. He looked into the eyes of someone he never thought capable of this. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted as the cold eyed brunette continued on.

"You humilated me, JR in public. You violated me in a way that only Michael Cambias has done in past and I feel used and beaten down thanks to you. I feel dirty and humilated." Pointing the gun straight at JR's head.

"Please Bianca don't kill me. I am sorry, I will never bother you again." JR pleaded and he felt fear for life. He saw that he had broken the unbroken spirit of Bianca, someone he once called friend and he knew that deserved what he got but not like this. "Please Bianca, I will change I swear".

"No JR, I don't think you deserve another chance", Bianca continued leveling the gun straight at a spot in between his eyes.

"Bianca Christine Montegomery, you will put that gun down immediately young lady." Erica yelled at her baby girl. She knew this was not what her daughter would want to do, and it ate at her that her baby girl was hurting inside.

Bianca ignored her mother and everyone else that was shouting around her. Marissa tried to pull the arm that held the gun down but Bianca was able to hold it outright.

"You hurt people, JR. You think because you have money you can do whatever you want and be damn to the consequences. You blame everyone else but yourself. And quite frankly I think you should understand one thing. I AM A KANE and Kane women can fight back just as nasty as you want to dish it out. So say goodbye JR, I don't think people will miss you much."

"Please don't," JR whimpered as he realized he was about to die and that fear made him pee himself in front of everyone. He looked beyond Bianca and saw that Jesse was on his way and he thought for an instant that he was saved, but he realized Jesse would never get through the crowd in time. He looked at Marissa for help but saw that she was desperately trying to stop Bianca already, looking at Erica and Kendall he saw the look in them and knew that they were already planning on how to get Bianca out of this and could care less about him. And he dropped to his knees and closed his eyes thinking how much he had screwed this up.

"You only care about yourself, money, and booze. And know I am going to give you what you deserve. I hope you enjoy this, JR". Bianca slowly pulled the trigger and all the tension she had held was released as the gun ejected its payload hitting JR right between the eyes.

JR felt numb and then felt the hit between his eyes. This was it death came to him and it was cold and wet, his life flashed before his closed eyes and then he felt the small stream of blood come fround the wound. He thought it would be instant, but this was an odd sensation and then he tasted the flow as it came to his lips. And realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he opened his eyes. Bianca was standing close to him, her finger still holding down the trigger of the gun. And where a bullet should have ejected out to end his life, only a steady stream of liquid came out. And then he tasted what it was, and it was bourbon his preferred drink and he knew that he would never be able to drink the stuff again without the moment of fear of his life coming to him. Tears came out as he looked towards Bianca and as he looked around he saw the shocked and unbelieving eyes of everyone around him. And he spoke up at Bianca. "I don't understand".


	6. Chapter 6

"You are right JR; I am not like the Kane women. I can't hold a grudge; no matter what they have done to me I just don't have it in me. I am sorry to disappoint you in that regards." Bianca stated as her voice took on that familiar sound. She was handing the gun to Jesse has he had come up to her by now. "Thanks Jesse, for telling your officers not to shoot me. The gun is full of bourbon; you can keep it I don't think I really need to keep a hold of it." As Jesse took the toy gun that looked way too real for his liking and putting the barrel in his mouth and gave the trigger a pull. The alcohol burning its way down his gut, "yeah this is some good stuff, glad I am off duty," he replied.

"You...you lied. I thought you were going to kill me, "JR yelled.

"JR the fact that you would even think that I would ruin my life over you is absurd and just shows that you really underestimate me. And even though I never even thought about killing you, does not mean that I am just going to forget about what you did to us in that courtroom. And with that said here you go," pulling out an envelope and handed it to JR.

Bianca turned to Marissa and giving her long passionate kiss, "I am sorry if I made you worry, but I think I had to teach JR a little lesson. Please forgive me?"

"What the hell is this? Is this a joke?" JR yelled out to Bianca holding the letter out.

Turning to face him, Bianca had a small smile that those that saw it knew that smile. But that usually came from Erica Kane and usually it was not the good and nice one. "Oh it's not a joke at all JR. You have two weeks to clear out of the Chandler Mansion; I bought it from the bank since it had gone into foreclosure".

"But it's my home,"

"True, but I think some of your problem is that you never had to work for anything, you never learned to value the things that were important. You were handed everything you have, well I think this will help you out".

"But its AJ's home also are you just going to throw him out also", JR yelled out not even noticing the second piece of paper that came fell out of the envelope. As Tad bent over to pick up the second piece of paper and his mouth dropped open in disbelief and looked at Bianca with a different perspective.

"I have no intention of kicking AJ, Scott, or Colby out of their home if they so choose to live there. But you however are evicted."

"Bianca? Is this true?" Tad asked with disbelief getting the attention of not only JR, but most of the people around him. "Please say you didn't do this?" Holding out the paper he had picked up.

"What is it, Tad?" Dixie asked hearing the questioning tone.

"What are you talking about Tad? Erica spoke not liking the tone he was using with her daughter. If there was one thing that most people could say about Erica Kane was that she was willing to do anything to protect her daughters especially when it came to Bianca.

JR finally realized that something else was going on, as he looked at Tad staring down Bianca. "What is that?

"Bianca? Is this true?" Tad asked again a little more forcefully.

"Yes it is and I am not changing my mind about it either so don't even try and talk me out of it. I learned a long time ago you reap what you sow. Now JR is going to learn that lesson for all the people he has hurt in the past.

"Baby, what is talking about? Please talk to me you are worrying me." Marissa pleaded not wanting Bianca to get hurt by anyone especially herself. "Please tell me what is going on."

"Let me see that," as JR grabbed the paper and read the document. Marissa looked over at JR and saw him go first pale with shock and disbelief then red with anger. She put herself in front of Bianca to protect her just in case. "You can't do this you bitch. There is no way this is possible". Turning to Liza, "Fix this, there is no way she can do this." As Liza took the offered document and scanned it, her mouth dropping in shock.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on and right now?" Erica demanded to know. As she watched the silent rage on JR's face, and the shock and disbelief on Tad and Liza's faces. "NOW" Leaving no room to argue.

"Mom, they are just learning now that Chandler Enterprises is now longer in the hands of JR or the Chandler's at all. It now belongs to BCM Enterprises and that JR is now out of job."

"BCM Enterprises? I have never heard of them, what are you not saying?" Erica asked.

"I basically took all the holdings I have separately in various companies, I had my lawyers incorporate them into a single governing company, BCM Enterprises. And over the last few months that JR has tormented me and Marissa I started buying up the shares of other shareholders in Chandler Enterprises. Since JR was neglecting the company they were more than willing to sell those shares. As of this morning I hold eighty percent of the shares in the Chandler Enterprises, and since the company was in serious trouble with the banks I was able to buy it out from under. So now I am CEO and owner of Chandler Enterprises, which is now a part of the BCM Enterprises."

"You can't do this," JR yelled again.

"Oh and by the way JR...you're fired." Bianca stated turning her back on him and looking at Marissa. "I was going to surprise you with all this but I was still waiting on my lawyer to get everything finalized. Please don't be mad."

"I could never be mad at you, baby." Marissa said hugging her girlfriend tightly drawing her close. Marissa whispered into her ear so no one could hear, "I am so hot for you right now I am having to hold myself in check to not take you right here and now."

Bianca cheeks turned a shade a red that she had to hide her head in Marissa neck until she was able to calm herself.

"What about Adam Chandler, you know he is not going to stand for this. You know that he is going to fight you tooth and nail." Tad cautioning, Bianca on the trouble that Adam Senior could cause, but silently cheering her on.

"I will deal with it when if it comes up, don't worry about me Tad. I may not be as intimidating as mom or even Kendall, but I have learned from both of them. I still have lots of tricks up my sleeve." Bianca merely stated not worried at all on taking on Adam Chandler Senior.

"Don't worry about that, Tad. I am sure if she needs help she knows that I am there to help her in anything she needs. I have some experience on taking on Chandlers and beating them at their own game." Erica clearly stated leaving no one without doubt that Adam SR would have a fight on his hand if it got nasty. "My daughter is a Kane after all we are good at fighting against the odds, and she is a Montgomery and I have learned never ever underestimate them when it comes to anything they do.

"You got that right, lady" Jackson agreed. "We help everyone especially when it comes to our own." Giving his niece a wink. As he watched Erica turn to look at her daughter who was currently oblivious to everyone around her except the beautiful redhead in front of her.

"Well young lady, I think we need to have a talk lets go." Erica said sternly, to say she was beaming with pride in her daughter was an understatement. But she was Erica Kane and she was still alive and as long as that happened she was still the lioness watching out for her cubs. "Kendall, Greenlee, and you too Marissa, it's time to leave." Turning a look on all of them, leaving no chance for argument, yes they were all her girls by blood or family.

"Ahh Binx, see you got us all in trouble now, we will never hear the end of this," Greenlee whined half-heartedly. The fact Erica included her in the family was not lost on her either, sure they sometimes didn't get along but what family didn't sometimes. "I blame you for this Kendall.

"Hey what did I do, I seem to be in trouble also if you can't tell." Laughing at her best friend antics. Yeah her family was crazy, but hurt one and you better be ready to take on them all.

"This is not over, Bianca. I will get back everything you took from me." JR called out as Jesse was lead two officers over to JR. "What the hell do you want?"

"You are under arrest for invasion of privacy in the matter of Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker, attempted fraud on a custodial agreement, drunk driving in a public park near a playground, destruction of private property, and grand theft auto of Ms Montgomery's car." The police officer who was standing in front of JR read off the list of charges, while his partner handcuffed JR.

"You don't have any proof of that it's my word against yours." JR fumed.

"Actually, we do have proof. Unfortunately for you the same person you hired to put a camera in Marissa's room just happened to be in the park with his five year old son. You would never believe what he has on is camera while he was filming his son play." Jesse smugly stated, hoping that for once JR paid for his crimes. "You are really not having a good day are you?"

As Bianca took Marissa's hand in hers they joined Kendall, Greenlee and Ryan, Jackson, and Opal as they followed the head Kane away from the chaos that was going on. "So does this mean you are going to be going by Bianca Kane now?" Ryan half joked to Bianca, after all he had not had this much fun in a long time. "It does kind of roll off the tongue".

"Just same old Bianca Montgomery, I am nowhere near intimidating enough to be a Kane. I will just stick to being a silent Montgomerys." Bianca simply stated, smiling that simple smile everyone is comforted by. "I am not much for the limelight, like the Kane women are fond of", teasing her sister and mom a little.

"Honey if you were anymore a Kane, Vegas would be boring." Opal laughed as she walked alongside Erica. "Heck I bet Mona and Myrtle are rolling on their sides in heaven at what you did."

"OPAL...you know Mona would never roll on her side, it would mess up her dress." Erica stated matter of factly, before laughing herself at the image her friend created. "Now Myrtle, she would have rolled around laughing."

Jackson and Ryan just looked at each other and shook their heads, both amused. Jackson looked backed at his niece and saw how much she was in love with the redhead that walked beside her. Both in their own private world together oblivious to all around them, and he looked up, and silently told his brother that his daughter was truly the better half of both Kane and Montgomery.

"So how long do you think your mom is going to keep us?" Marissa whispered into her the beautiful brunette's ear. "I meant what I said about being so hot for you right now."

Bianca nearly swayed from the weakness in her knees all of a sudden. "Probably too long."

"Follow my lead, sweetie." Marissa whispered. "Uh...Bianca I think I feel a little light headed from everything as she swayed to the nearest bench."

"Marissa...Marissa are you all right?" Bianca asked trying to project the concern for her girlfriend that was required. As everyone stopped and turned around.

"Red, you ok?" Kendall asked with a concern tone. "Is everything all right?

"Yeah, I think I just need to lie down, little overwhelmed with everything that has gone done today. Not use to all this excitement I guess." Marissa stated with a straight face. She was a lawyer after all, which were just as good as poker players in keeping a straight face.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take Marissa home so she can lie down? We can talk later." Jackson told his niece, he spotted the lawyer face and knew exactly what was going on. And when it came to his niece, yeah he would help her out even against her mother...secretly of course.

"Yes honey, why don't you take Marissa home and we can have that talk tomorrow over lunch. Marissa you come to, if you are going to be a part of this family then its time we got to know more about you." Erica simply stated although to most it would sound like an order that left no room for argument.

"Thanks mom, I will talk to you later." Saying goodbye, as she turned to her "light headed" girlfriend. "Well looks like I need to take you home and get you in bed"

"Yeah does seem to be the case. Although you look a little light headed also, I think you should lie down also." Marissa flirted with that grin that was impossible for Bianca to refuse.

"Oh yes, I think you are right. But I forgot the air conditioner is not working and it must be very hot in the house." Bianca flirted back.

"Well I guess we will just have to get naked so we don't overheat." As they both ran for Bianca's car. "I love you more every day." As Marissa leaned over and kissed her girlfriend with so much passion, that they actually got lightheaded from lack of oxygen. "Now take me home, strip me, and get me in bed".

"I love you too"

The End.

Well thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to complete, and I hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
